


Yellow Haze

by moongorgeous



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongorgeous/pseuds/moongorgeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before Booker meets them at the Blue Ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing, to help me get a feeling for these two before I ever try to write anything of more substance. (So this may or may not be very good)
> 
> Don’t read unless you’ve finished the game…!

Rosalind Lutece leaned carefully on her elbow as she continued to stare at the flask sitting on the table in front of her. The dull yellow glow of the chemical reflecting on the face of the man sitting across from her. They had quite some time to kill at the moment, waiting in the empty restaurant. It was always empty.

“Do you suppose that he’ll…” Robert Lutece spoke first.

“Survive it this time? Perhaps.” She reached out, touching to top of the flask with a finger before tilting it forward. “It did kill him last time.”

“Well I did tell you.”

“You did not, cause you were wrong.”

“You’re just stubborn.” Robert crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

“I think we both know you’re the stubborn one.”

“Yet you’ve agreed with no future arguments on the issue.”

Rosalind looked at him quietly, eyes looking over his handsome face slowly. This was the only man whom could be her equal. Whom she could ever love in her entire lifetime. Why must she pine for him so? She looked away from him with a sigh, crossing her legs before mimicking Robert’s own posture. “You know the reason why.”

“I do.”

“And yet you manipulate me so.”

Robert let out a sigh himself, standing before walking around the table to meet her. “We even do such things to those we love…”

“But it doesn’t make our love any less.” She finished his sentence quietly before feeling a finger touch under her chin, forcing her too up.

“Now chin up. We don’t want him to fail for the 213th time now, do we?”

“But that makes the experiment so much more interesting, don’t you think?”


End file.
